


A nice beginning

by marianhenryk



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 18 i guess, Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, No Plot, No Plot/Plotless, Reddie, Reddie Fic, Reddie Fluff, a beginning, a lot of fluff, beginning of relationship, feel warned, gay boys, idk how to tag, imma just stop, just fluff, like you can suffocate from the amount of fluff, they are like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianhenryk/pseuds/marianhenryk
Summary: Thank you all for reading it, I you you enjoyed it :)(follow me on tumblr, it's richieshawaiianshirts)





	A nice beginning

  It all had happened really slowly, taking its time to settle inside his tummy, silently put its hand on his knee and smile at him. Almost two years now and it happened without any surprise, he was kind of ready for it. He could feel it all the time, in the tips of his fingers when they touched warm, tanned skin or freckled face. In the way he would smile even through gritted teeth, through tears streaming down his face or sleepiness trying to take him from the reality, it only took a crooked grin or face full of sorrow. He was deep into it, tangled between as if he were laying in his bed beside this angel, with their legs a labyrinth of limbs.

 Eddie was in love in Richie Tozier and it didn’t really take him by surprise. He supposes he always had known, somewhere deep inside him where Richie was sitting on a heart-shaped throne with his eyes full of emotion, extending his arm for Eddie to take, he had known. But he just hadn’t done anything with it until that Saturday.

 It was a shitty day, the clouds swimming really low, looking dangerous with this grey, angry color they changed into from pretty pink that appeared on them in the morning. He was sitting inside his house with Richie, they were watching something on TV, not really paying attention to it, trying to find a way to kill the boredom. They were a bit hangover, the party that had taken place the night before at Bill’s place was guilty of it. Eddie’s head was pulsating, sharp pain cutting through it like a knife, making it almost unbearable to be alive. He was dressed in a soft, pink sweater and grey sweatpants, feeling like he couldn’t full off anything better. His feet were covered by pretty pastel socks with little pugs all over them, making the boy smile at them. Richie had given them to Eddie alongside some other cute pairs of socks, knowing it was the boy’s favorite part of clothing. The memory, a soft one, made him look at the taller boy, smiling a bit upon seeing his scrunched up nose and hand rubbing small circles into his temple. He was wearing a black, a bit too big, t-shirt and dark blue jeans with holes on his knees. He looked like shit, but in Eddie’s eyes he was adorable with his big eyes squeezed into tight lines and mouth pouting, obviously going through an awful migraine.

 The atmosphere between them was nice, light, the silence not weird, rather comforting and easy. Eddie felt like he could spend his whole life like that, on his couch with Richie, watching Family Feud and not talking at all. He could happily agree to the headache too, everything really if it meant that he could have this boy all to himself in this peaceful state- a nice change to non-stopping chatter they would usually have going on.

 They were just existing next to each other, not getting into the other’s space but still really close, hands only millimeters away. And suddenly it made its presence known, tying tight knots inside Eddie’s stomach and smiling happily, almost nudging the boy with a soft touch. Singsongy voice silently speaking at the back of his head.

“How would it feel to hold Richie’s hand?”

“Would Richie laugh at me if I told him I liked him?”

“No, that’s impossible, it’s Richie”

 And he didn’t really know if it was his own will or if this silly thing sitting inside him make him do it, but he just scooted closer to Richie and placed his hand on the other’s palm. It was warm, intimate feeling that started to buzz inside his chest when Richie’s mouth twitched and he turned his palm, caressing Eddie’s own with his long, elegant fingers and sitting a bit straighter. It wasn’t much, but it seemed like a nice beginning. Eddie felt relief wash over him and he relaxed into Richie’s cautious touch, placing his head on his shoulder.

 I suppose they both had known about it earlier, noticed it shining in the other’s eyes, giving them toothy grins and making sparkles flow between them whenever they touched. The both hadn’t just paid any attention to the obvious signs it was giving them from the other side.

 It was nice, silent but persistent, delicately dragging them both towards each other. Since that Saturday it also had had a name- _Love._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading it, I you you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> (follow me on tumblr, it's richieshawaiianshirts)


End file.
